Accidents
by middaymoon69
Summary: Years of tension, years of promise, and yet still some things you just don't expect... A plane crash, a parting, and then life can start.
1. Chapter 1

"Mac? Are you alright?" Harm called as he knocked on her apartment door, waiting for her to answer. "Mac?" and the door opened, though he could see her walking back into the shadows. It had been two days since they had returned from the USS Guadalcanal and she had been avoiding him at all costs. He knew it was because she had turned to him when Mic left her, only to be reminded that he was in a relationship with another woman and had to think of her too in Renee's time of need.

"What do you want Harm?" she said and he could see her crossing her arms in the semi-darkness.

"I wanted to continue our conversation from the Guadalcanal. You walked out before we could finish it." He said, closing the door and sitting down on her couch.

"And what conversation was that? The one where your client wanted plea bargains or where you couldn't tell me if you'd ever give up your girlfriend."

"You said that Mic gave up his country and his career for you. You wanted to know if I'd ever give up Renee."

"And you said nothing." She spat back. "We're never going to have that sort of relationship Harm if you're not willing to fight for what you want."

"I am though." And he stood up, walking closer to invade her personal space.

"Red light Commander." She hissed, putting a hand against his chest but he ignored her.

"I don't care Sarah, because I'd give up everything for you."

"Harm, you couldn't even let go of a piece of paper – it's not in you. Why should I believe that you are ever going to make a commitment?"

"Because I broke up with Renee yesterday. I told her I was in love with another woman."

"Oh, so now you're chasing skirts?" she spat, trying to duck out from the box he had formed around her body – holding her against the wall. "Let me go Harm."

"Not until you hear me out and then you can do what you want." And she gave him a death glare but refrained from saying another word.

"Sarah, I don't know any other woman who puts me in my place like you do. You can cut me down to nothing with a sentence and deflate my head with the same few words."

"You're going the right way for a beating Harm." She warned with a growl but he held up a finger to silence her.

"I let you do that to me because I feel affection for you that is greater than anyone I have ever known. You're the only person I've ever known to make me feel the way I do. The fact of the matter is that I love you Sarah. I love you and it always takes until I've lost something for me to realise it. When you got engaged… I realised that I was watching the woman of my dreams slip away and I never want to see that happen again without telling you how I feel." And he drew breath, noting that her face didn't reflect the earlier anger.

He put his arms down and watched as she walked over to the window, sitting on the ledge and looking out at the stars.

"I'm sorry for unloading all of this on you Sarah, but now that I've said it, I'll bury the hatchet."

"Harm…" and she sighed, still not looking at him but his ears perked up, looking over at her silhouette. "Falls Church Park, 1900, Friday night." She said and he nodded, though she didn't see it. "I'm taking a week's leave Harm. I don't want to see you till then." And he hung his head, knowing he'd gone too far.

"See you then Mac." And he saw himself dejectedly out.

Mac leaned her head against the window pane and watched him from her position on high as he climbed into his car and, pausing to look up at her, she watched him drive away. What he had just said cascaded through her head. He loved her, he had said and yet by his own admission, he loved her through jealousy. She had given herself three days to make up her mind and she needed every second.


	2. Chapter 2

At 1830 on Friday evening, Mac sat on the picnic table, brushing it clear of the autumn leaves, still pondering what had been on her mind for the last three days. She picked up a leaf and twirled it between her fingers, looking at all the colours, the rain clouds threatening in the sky.

"Mac?" came Harm's voice and she looked up, noting that he too had come early. "You've been crying." He said, looking at her face, seeing the blotchiness and redness of her eyes.

"How can you expect me to digest everything you've told me Harm? My fiancée just left me and now you've… we've had this absurd relationship for six years and now…" and she stood up, as though realising she would get no where and walking to her car.

"I don't know why I'm here Harm." She said as he grabbed her arm and she looked at his hand, slowly turning around to meet his gaze.

"You asked me to come, so I'm here. I'm willing to make that commitment to you if it's what you want. Just to you." He added for emphasis. Tears were running down her face and she brushed them away though making sure she kept the Commander at arms length.

"It could never work Harm. We work together and know too much about one another… we both-" but he took a step forward and kissed her.

It was as if all her hesitations melted away as Harm's lips pressed delicately against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Mac moaned softly into his mouth and he enveloped her, pressing every fibre of her body against him. A thunder clap echoed above them and it began to pour, drenching both of them in a matter of seconds yet neither pulled away. His tongue was in her mouth, caressing her and she purred, pulling herself still higher, her fingers threading though his now dripping hair.

"Do you think that it wouldn't work because of who we are Mac?" he asked pulling back as a need for oxygen became prevalent.

"No." she whispered, not breaking the eye contact.

"So what's stopping both of us from perusing what we want?" and he studied her face, waiting for the answer. She considered him and then it was though the cloud was gone and all she could see was him.

"Nothing." And she closed the gap again, moaning into his mouth.

This time he lifted her off her feet, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her soggy jeans making contact with his uniform. An elderly couple passed by them and the woman put a hand on her husband's arm.

"They look just like we used to Walter; don't they." She said pointing at the couple kissing in the rain.

"Say what?"

"I said they look like we used to!" she half yelled into his ear from under the umbrella.

"We still would look like that if you hadn't let yourself go!" the old man cried and Mac and Harm broke apart, looking over at the bickering couple.

"Do you think we could be like that in thirty years time?" she asked and he half shrugged, keeping his arms around her.

"If we're lucky. Come on, lets get out of the rain." And he led her over to his car, opening the door and she sat in side, Harm climbing in the driver's seat. She leaned back over him as soon as the door had closed and they both knew they could be mistaken for horny teenagers at the moment.

"Shall we go?" and he nodded, turning the key and Harm pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

They drove in silence towards Mac's apartment and parked a block away in the only available spot.

"Do… do you want to come inside?" she asked tentatively, as he held her hand and he nodded, leaning over and kissing the side of her neck. "Walk a girl to her door at the very least?" and he climbed out, walking around in the rain to open her door. Without a word he pulled her tight against his chest and kissed her sweetly, the rain dripping down their faces. She entwined her fingers with his as she broke the kiss and they ran the two hundred metres or so to her building, splashing in the puddles.

"I meant what I said earlier and the other day. I love you Sarah and I'll commit myself to you and only you if that's what you want." Harm said as they reached her apartment and she closed the door, leaning against it. "You just have to truly decide what you want."

"You Harm." She whispered and he walked towards her, and stroked her cheek with his hand. "I think…" and he stepped back.

"When you decide what you want, what you really want Sarah, you know where I'll be. I don't want you to regret anything you do, even if I don't." and he opened the door, seeing himself out.

Harm walked back to his car, without stopping or turning back though is pained his heart to leave the woman he loved. He had to let her make up her mind, not through some pre-arranged meeting or promise. If she came to him, it was confirmation of her own desires on not just a moment of weakness with someone she could turn to for fear of being alone. For ten minutes he drove back home and walked straight up to his flat, his heart pounding, frightened that he had let the woman of his dreams run away.

He slumped on the couch and picked up his guitar, strumming a few notes and playing with a melody.

_She's the woman who haunts my dreams at night_

_The woman who I want to wake up next to_

_She's the one I want to spend my life with,_

_To see each day that smile on her face._ He sang under his breath, looking over at a photo of Sarah and him that had been taken in Australia.

_Cause I love her. _

_I see her walking in the rain_

_Her face is shining through the clouds_

_And though she doesn't know it yet_

_She is looking through to mine_

_Cause I love her._ He played with, not taking his eyes off that picture.

For an hour or so he tweaked with the song he was playing before there was a knock on the door and he stood up, opening it with anticipation.

"Sarah." He said, seeing her standing there, soaking wet. She had evidently walked the entire way and her white t-shirt had gone practically see through.

"I want you Harm. I love you." And he picked her up, pinning her against the wall as he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too" he said into her neck, peppering kisses down there.

She shivered, partly from cold and partly from anticipation and the movement didn't go unnoticed by the man who held her.

"Are you cold?"

"A little." She said and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, leading her into the bathroom and turning the bath on.

"Jump in. I'll make us some dinner." He said and with another kiss, he let her go, closing the bathroom door.

She smiled and stripped down to nothing, stepping into the bath, feeling the bubbles rise around her and the water warm her skin. She looked around the room, seeing his clean towels and the fuzzy outline of his bedroom through the frosted glass. Closing her eyes, Mac could smell his cologne on the sink and what she assumed to be some sort of pasta that he was cooking.

"Harm?" she called and she heard him turn the stove off, walking around and pausing at the door.

"Do you need something?"

"Can you come in here Harm?" and he walked in smiling at her beauty and sitting down on the toilet lid.

"You are so beautiful Sarah." He said, tucking a loose lock of hair out of her face.

"Will you join me? Please?" she asked and he smiled, cupping the side of her face. He kissed her delicately and she pulled at the t-shirt that he was wearing, making her wishes clear. Harm pulled it off and the two of them watched shyly as he dropped his sweats and boxers before climbing into the bath behind her. She leaned against his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her stomach, his lips against the back of her neck.

There was nothing really sexual about their position; they were just two people in a bath together, that was until at least, Harm felt Mac's hand on his thigh. "Are you warming up?" he asked, raising his hands to massage her shoulders.

"Mmmmm." She said, leaning back against him, letting her head fall back against him. He dropped his hands after a few minutes and Sarah felt them graze over her breasts, continuing down past her stomach and coming to rest on the tops of her thighs. She covered his hands with hers and wrapped them tightly around her waist. "I feel safe in your arms Harm, in a way that no-one else has made me feel."

"I like holding you. My arms don't feel empty when I'm with you."

"Take me into your bedroom Harm." She whispered and he squeezed her gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Harm climbed out of the bath, putting a towel around his waist before scooping her up into his arms and setting her on her feet. Grabbing another towel he handed it to Mac and she held it to her front, kissing him deeply. They stumbled together out of the bathroom and collapsed against the bed, the towels tangled around them, only half drying their wet skin. Harm let Mac take charge and she didn't disappoint, rolling so that she was hovering above him, pulling his towel away. She dropped her hold on her own cover and they both paused, taking in each other's bodies.

Mac looked over his chest at the scars from various misadventures and entwined her fingers in the soft, light patch of hair that travelled down from his breast bone to his navel. He meanwhile was mesmerised by the Venus above him, his eyes roaming over her body till coming to rest on her face where it was curtained by her wet hair. Harm rolled them so that he was leering over her and placed a hot open mouthed kiss messily over her lips. He pulled a condom from somewhere and she smiled as he donned it, throwing a leg over his hip, her eyes begging for release.

Mac gasped softly as he slid deep inside her and began to pant, adjusting to his size.

"I love you Harm." She breathed holding the two of them in gaze and he closed the gap, kissing her, beginning to move in and out. There was no need for words; no need to say what they both knew to be true. They had reached that spiritual connection and almost seemed to know what the other was saying. They were intimate and caring with each other, dispensing with the meaningless sex that had filled their lives in the past in favour of the sheer love between them. There were no fireworks or bangs but Harm brought her to the edge and she fell off, pulling him with her, in a silent scream of joy.

Harm collapsed and with his last ounce of strength he flipped them over so that she was sprawled across his chest. Mac closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest a wide smile sprawled across her face.

"I don't know what I've been missing all these years." He said reaching blindly for the sheet and pulling it over them. "Why did we waste the last six years?"

"I don't know." She breathed.

"I love you Sarah." And she smiled, sliding off him so that she could curl in the crook of his arm.

"_She's the woman who haunts my dreams at night_

_The woman who I want to wake up next to_

_She's the one I want to spend my life with,_

_To see each day that smile on her face._

_Cause I love her. _

_I see her walking in the rain_

_Her face is shining through the clouds_

_And though she doesn't know it yet_

_She is looking through to mine_

_Cause I love her" _He began to sing and she looked up, seeing him smiling down at her.

"_Her beauty catches me each time that she walks by_

_And I know she'll be there through day and nigh_

_And I hope she knows that I'll be there_

_Holding her hand too; and that's just_

_Cause I love her."_

"Did you write that Harm?" and he nodded, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I mean every word." And Mac felt her heart swell. "I'll write more of it later for you though."

"I look forward to hearing it." She said grinning and they broke into laughter as Sarah's stomach rumbled.

"I'm going to finish that dinner I promised you." He said. "Stay here – I'll bring it to you." And he grabbed a clean pair of boxer shorts, leaving the bed with a kiss.

Mac sat up and pulled the sheet around her bare body, hearing Harm hum loudly as he cooked. She climbed out and picked up a shirt from the floor, pulling it over her shoulders and tiptoed lightly to the kitchen, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I do this every day for the rest of your life if you want." He said, turning around and kissing her deeply. "And you look very sexy in that shirt of mine marine."

"Don't give me ideas Harm. I'm already dying to see what you look like in a pair of my panties." She grinned wickedly and he whacked her across the back side with the tea towel.

Twenty minutes later he pushed a plate of spaghetti in front of her and they sat down in front of the fire place, sharing the same fork. Harm breathed in the faint smell of her shampoo as their legs tangled before them.

"Are you happy with your choice Sarah? You could have chosen someone so much better than me."

"Will you love me Harm?"

"Yes, of course."

"Will you be honest with me when I ask you and be faithful?"

"Sarah, you know I will be."

"And I know that too Harm, in a way I could never believe it of anyone else. I'll never be disappointed with the decision I've made. I love you Harm; only you."

"And I love you." He said, kissing her gently.


	5. Chapter 5

Six weeks later Harm walked into JAG, heading straight for his office as usual. He opened the door to see Mac sitting on the edge of his desk, flicking through a file.

"Hey." He said and she looked up, smiling at him.

"Hey yourself." And she tilted her chin up, kissing him softly. From day one they had both agreed that it was pointless to hide their relationship from their friends and co-workers. In fact, the Admiral had been the one most agreeable to their relationship, given that there had apparently been a small wager as to when they would finally take that step together – one that the Admiral had won. He simply asked that their relationship develop behind closed doors and that if and when it developed, he be informed as it would affect their orders.

"Are you riffling through my draws for information on the case or are you looking for the Christmas present that I haven't bought yet?" He asked as they broke apart.

"Oh really? Damn. Now I don't have a yardstick to buy yours by." And he pulled the folder out of her hands.

"That and you're the prosecution. You're not allowed to see my client's files." And he opened it up to check. "My quolls results."

"I'm not completely without ethics Harm." And she slid off the desk knowing he was watching as she left the office for her own.

"Ma'am," Harriet said as she sat down at her own desk a few hours later, after a quick lunch in the mess, and she looked up, seeing the Lieutenant and a young Petty Officer standing there.

"What can I do for you."

"Ma'am the Admiral asked me to introduce you to our new legal aid. This is Petty Officer second class Jennifer Coates."

"Pleased to meet you petty officer. At ease." And they relaxed.

"If that'll be all ma'am, I still have to introduce her to the rest of the office." And Mac nodded, the two women walking out.

She leaned back in her chair, her eyes trailing over a file, propped up against her computer. Her gaze drifted and fell upon her window where snow covered the sill and a sprig of mistletoe, tied to the latch. Standing up, she fingered it lightly, before turning around to walk back into Harm's office where he was reading over the case file he thought she had taken earlier.

"It's Christmas eve Harm, why are we still here?" she asked, pointing at the clock where it showed that it was nearly three. "Even the Admiral has gone home even since Francesca is visiting."

"Think you're up for a night out?" he asked and she cocked her head curiously. "Go home. I left something on your bed when you left this morning, and I'll pick you up at nine."

"What are you planning Harm…"

"Indulge me." And he kissed her deeply. "I'll see you later tonight."

She let him go, watching as he sat back down, knowing that he needed to finish his paperwork and grabbed her coat and bag, still wondering what he had possibly planned for Christmas eve. By the time she reached her apartment, an array of crazy ideas had flooded her head – everything from him proposing to breaking up with her. Unlocking her door, she walked into her bedroom, her eyes instantly falling onto her bed where he had promised a gift and they fell on a coat bag. Picking it up, she unzipped it and hung it on the door, pulling the black fabric away and gazing at the dress.

It was a green, satin evening gown and she laughed, recognising it as the one she had salivated over as the two of them went window shopping one night. She knew what he wanted and, her internal clock telling her that it was already six, Mac stripped and jumped into the shower, warming herself after the snowy chill. It took her the entire three hours to gussy herself up and by the time she had come out of the bathroom, she knew that Harm was already waiting in her living room.

"Give me ten minutes."

"If you say so." He replied and she slipped the dress off the hanger, pulling it on. Applying a final coat of lipstick, she walked out into her living room.

"Wow. You look amazing." He said, standing up and subconsciously smoothing down the front of his dinner dress uniform and walking towards her.

"Is there a reason we're dressing up tonight?" she asked, kissing him gently and he smiled.

"I just thought that a man should take his girlfriend out for a decent meal beyond take out once in a while."

"This looks like it's going to be more than a decent meal Harm. Remember I know how much you get paid."

"Trust me Sarah." He said and she took a step back, spinning on the spot so that he could see the low back of the dress and slit up the side of the leg. "That looks better on you than it did on the mannequin."

"Are we going sailor? Or is this a night in?"

"Get your coat marine." And she did as he asked her purse under her arm and he led her out of the apartment, down and into his car.


	6. Chapter 6

They drove for about fifteen minutes into a suburb Mac wasn't familiar with before eventually stopping outside a large building.

"What are we doing here Harm?" she asked but he said nothing, opening her door and leading her inside. They rode the elevator to the top floor where the doors opened up to an apartment that filled the entire level. He stopped her at the door, the key already in the lock and turned, nervously to the woman in front of him. "Harm?"

"My mother told me about this place last week. It was apparently my father's and when he died, it was left to me, only the tenants have just moved out. I apparently own this place Mac and I was wondering if you'd like to look at it with me."

"Alright…" she said, letting him guide her inside.

There was a spacious living room with a generous fire place and a large decorated Christmas tree beside it, already with gifts waiting. Harm led her down the hall, poking their heads into four generous bedrooms – already furnished, noting that it wrapped around the side before veering into the kitchen of the other side. The clean counter tops glistened, already equipped with the necessities and Mac had wide eyes as she looked around, Harm opening the door to the dining room. There was a table, already set for two with a pair of candles flickering in the evening light.

"Harm?"

"I thought we could have dinner here together." And he pulled out the chair and helped her out of her coat.

"This is amazing Harm. You did all this?" she said as he sat down beside her, nodding.

"I didn't cook, but General Fu's Chinese delivered."

"Did you get…"

"Black bean beef? The one on the far right." He said, taking her hand and she smiled, feeling him kiss her finger tips.

"So why are we here Harm? It's a great apartment and it will suit you." She asked as he put some noodles on her plate.

"That's what I want to ask you. I thought you might to like to live here with me." And she put her fork down slowly, looking over at him.

"You want us to live together?" and Harm nodded, anxiously studying her face. "Wow, this is big."

"You don't have to say anything just yet but think about it, please."

"No, Harm…" and his face fell.

"Don't worry. I just thought…"

"No, that's not what I mean! I meant I don't need to think about anything. I love you and it's a punishment that we have to go home to separate places at the end of each night."

"You want to live with me Sarah?" and she nodded, kissing him across the table.

"Dance with me?" he asked as they finished eating a little while later and she looked at him curiously, standing up none the less.

"I didn't know you could dance. The only times you have, have been requested to by superior officers."

"Technically you're superior to me, and I know that you like to dance. That, and I want to dance in Christmas with the woman of my dreams." And she looked over at the clock against the wall where it showed that was nearly eleven. From somewhere music began to play and he spun her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Our first Christmas together." Mac said as they swayed from side to side.

"Hopefully not the last." He added and she smiled, feeling his hands move from his waist to her lower back, resting on her skin. "Mac, would you ever consider marrying me?" and she looked up through lidded eyes.

"Are you asking me Harm?" and they stopped moving, Mac looking up to study his face. He shrugged, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers.

"Not at the moment… but would you ever consider…"

"In a heartbeat. I love you." And she closed the gap between them.

They started to dance again, not parting their lips and Mac felt Harm's hands on her bare back again.

"You know Harm, why the formal dress if we were staying here tonight?" she asked.

"Something you said to me a few weeks ago. You said that the dress blues were the most alluring of uniforms. That and I know you wanted that dress, and an occasion to wear it."

"So this was a rouse for tonight?" and when he didn't say anything she smiled. "Relax Harm, you didn't even need to do that much." And she kissed him again, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. "What bedroom is ours going to be?" and he picked her up, carrying her into the master suite and laying her gently down on the bed, collapsing beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

When Mac woke up on Christmas morning, she looked around and saw that Harm had disappeared from the bed. She sat up, pulling the sheet around her body and looked around the room. There was an envelope propped up against the lamp and she picked it up and read the card inside.

_My dearest Sarah,_

_Sorry I'm not there, waking up beside the woman I love but we both needed clothes and better food to see in Christmas day. I've gone to your apartment to get some clothes and I'll stop by what ever is open and get some food and failing that, I'll stop by Bud and Harriet's. I aim to be back by noon though. _

_I love you,_

_ Harm_

Her clock told her that it was nearing noon now and she wrapped the sheet around her like a toga, walking out into the living room and sitting down on the sofa. Everything Harm had done seemed like a dream and she couldn't stop smiling. Kneeling down, she picked up one of the gifts on the floor and read the tag, realising that he had brought every gift directed to the two of them and placed them under that tree.

"Sarah?" came his voice not minutes later and she turned around to see him walking through the door with a duffel bag over his shoulder and a bag of groceries in the other.

"You finally got to go through my underwear draw." She smiled, standing up and taking the bag.

"It was very enlightening." And she opened it up, seeing what he had packed.

"You only packed thongs."

"Happy Christmas Sarah." And she rolled her eyes, accepting his kiss.

She threw some of the clothes on and sat down beside Harm in front of the fire he had started and she leaned into his arms, feeling them wrap protectively around her.

"Here, you can start." And Harm handed her a gift from under the tree. They sat there together, in their new apartment not needing to say anything to each other, the words of love passing between them silently.

"Did you pack me anything for tonight Harm?" Mac asked as they finished and they found homes for the assortment of gifts.

"Tonight?"

"The Admiral is throwing a Christmas dinner, remember?"

"Oh, no I forgot. I just thought we were staying in all evening."

"Sorry Harm. Look, you go back to your old place and I'll go to mine and we can meet at the Admiral's."

"Or I'll drop you off, head back to get dressed and then pick you up. I drove you here together, remember?" and she nodded.

"Ok then." And the stood up, Mac putting the stilettos she had worn last night back on her feet since Harm forgot to bring any others.

An hour later the couple were knocking on the Admiral's door and he opened it with Christmas cheer.

"Merry Christmas Sir. Are we the first one's here?"

"All bar Coates. She's inside. How have your festivities been?"

"Very pleasant sir, in fact, you should know, Harm and I are moving in together." Mac said, Harm trying to cower behind her since Chegwidden filled the role of father to his girlfriend.

"Really. I assuming that you're telling me because of work and not any other reason?" and she nodded. "Well, congratulations then."

"You know Harm, we have the next three days off. We could move all our things over before work resumes." Mac said as the two of them walked inside.

"That could work." He said, holding his arm around her waist, nodding to the new petty officer.

"Merry Christmas Coates." Mac said, turning to her.

"Thank you Colonel and the same to you both." She replied cordially. "Can I get either of you a drink?"

"I'll have a beer and… soda water? Soda water." Harm replied, checking with the woman he was holding.

"Of course." And she slipped away.

"Colonel! Commander!" came Harriet's voice and they turned around to see Bud and Harriet walking in with little AJ in his father's arms. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Harriet." Mac said kissing her friend's cheek and taking AJ out of Bud's arms. "He's getting so big!"

"Bud." Harm said, shaking his hand and they grinned, looking over at the two women, discussing the development of the fussy three year old.

"When does he start preschool?" she asked just as the petty officer returned and she looked around at the group, a little unsure of herself.

"Here you go Commander, colonel." And she handed them their drinks. "May I ask ma'am, is there a reason you're not drinking?" She asked with excitement and curiosity as though she hoped Mac would announce a pregnancy and Harm's neck snapped around at her, an anxious look on his face.

"It's not what you think petty officer. I'm an alcoholic." And though it was a shadow of a reaction to the other, she saw Harm's sigh of relief, amidst the continued festivities.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night when Mac and Harm returned home to their new apartment and she shrugged her coat off, turning to her partner in the living room.

"Harm, when Coates thought I was pregnant earlier on, why did you look relieved when I said that I wasn't." she asked him, crossing her arms and cocking her head.

"Sarah?"

"You looked relieved when I said I wasn't pregnant. Don't you want children?"

"I do Mac, and with you, I just…"

"You froze when you thought it could happen without discussing it?" and he nodded, sitting down on the couch.

"Do you want children Sarah?" he asked and she sat down on the coffee table, facing him, nodding.

"Don't you remember our-"

"Five year plan? We have two years till deadline, but at least we know our significant other isn't a variable anymore." And she smiled.

"I do want to bear your children Harm." She said, moving to sit beside him and she laid down, resting her head in his lap. "You're going to be a great father one day."

"I want to see you with a pregnant belly. Feeling our child kicking from inside you. And you are going to be a wonderful mother. You can just see it in the way that you treat little AJ."

"You just want to wait a little longer before we start actively trying?" and he nodded. "That's alright. I started taking the pill but… Do you want to practice now though?" and he bent down, kissing her, scooping her into his arms and carrying her back to the unmade bed.

Harm laid her gently down and she pulled his sweater over his head, letting it drop to the ground. Mac felt his kiss and parted her lips, deepening it and gasped as she felt his hands undoing the buttons of her blouse, pulling it out of her pencil skirt. It fell open and he released her lips, kissing down the valley between her breasts where the lace joined them together, down further past her navel. She moaned and half sat up, shrugging the blouse off, watching as he got rid of the undershirt he wore, letting his weight rest on her.

Mac smiled and she lay back down, putting her hands above her head, giving Harm complete control over her body. He kissed the tops of her breasts through her bra, feeling her nipples harden through the material. She reached down and undid the zipper of her skirt, lifting her hips so that he could pull it off and he did so, feeling Mac undo his belt at the same time. Harm felt her legs on either side of his hips, pushing his trousers off and he reached behind her, snapping her bra off. She hissed in pain as it hit her back and shucked it off, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply.

He pinched her nipples and she flushed from head to toe, arching her back so that he had better access. Squeezing gently he let go of her lips and used them to capture her nipple, hearing her scream in pleasure as he began to suckle her. Harm swapped sides after a moment or two and he had Mac practically crying at his touch. She pushed his boxers off with her feet and felt his fingers slip under the string of her thong, pulling it from her body. It was damp with her juices and he inhaled the sent of her, his pupils dilating with desire. Without warning he grabbed her upper thigh and thrust violently inside her, Mac screaming out in pleasure, holding his head and grabbing an open mouthed kiss.

He stroked her side as he began to move inside of her and they traded softer kisses and touches as he continued to thrust deep. She moaned her body on edge from his every touch and Harm pulled out to the tip and thrust up making her moan loudly, raking her nails along his back. "Sarah!" he howled grappling for the hand that's created a fiery path on his back. They melted into their regular and yet frenzied pattern and he groaned loudly, feeling her squeeze his over stimulated member, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy. He gave a final thrust and exploded deep inside her, rolling onto his side, still buried inside the woman of his dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Six months later, the Admiral called Harm into his office and he sat down, waiting patiently for what ever assignment his CO had planned.

"Commander, what I'm about to ask you isn't strictly inside my power as the Judge Advocate General, but it is something I think will interest you greatly."

"Sir?" he asked looking at him with curiosity and the door opened, a familiar face stepping in. "Webb. I should have guessed that this smelled of you."

"Nice to see you too Rabb."

"Mr Webb has requested you on an undercover CIA mission in Brazil." The Admiral said leaning forward, his elbows on the desk.

"I need a pilot and someone to pretend to be a body guard. I don't know what planes I be using so I need someone versatile, as well as someone who speaks Spanish and Portuguese. Your bio says you do."

"You want me to go undercover with you." He asked scathingly and he nodded.

"Sir, I can't agree to this…" he began to protest and the Admiral stood up, necessitating Harm to do the same.

"Commander, the SECNAV has already authorised your departure for three days time."

"How long for?"

"Undetermined." Webb said and he sighed.

"I have to talk to Mac." He said and his CO nodded, letting him leave the office.

"What's up Harm, you look terrible." Mac asked as he walked into her office and sat down.

"I have to go away for a while." And she walked around sat in front of him, studying his face, concern etched in her features.

"What's going on?"

"They're sending me on a CIA mission to South America. The SECNAV already signed the orders."

"Webb?" and he nodded.

"They don't know how long or anything." He said and Mac's eyes began to water.

He stood up at the same time as she did and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her head rest against his shoulder, her eyes unable to hold back all the tears.

"When do you leave?" she asked looking up and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Three days." And she squeezed him tighter, not wanting to let him go.

"Don't worry colonel. I'll get him back to you." Came Webb's voice from the door and they broke apart, turning around to look at him. Mac dropped her arms and Harm let her go, a little frightened as to what she would do next. She walked towards the agent, all dignity forgotten and after considering him for a minute, the entire JAG staff watching from the bull pen outside, she slapped him hard across the face.

Mac stormed out of her office, Harm on her tail, neither of them stopping till they were outside the building and he grabbed her arm spinning her around.

"This isn't fair Harm." She said, crying openly into his arms.

"I don't want to go Sarah, I'd much rather be with you." He said, the two of them sitting down on a bench, kissing her temple.

"Why you?" she demanded and he shook his head.

"Pilot." He said simply, holding her close to him.

"Sir, ma'am?" and they looked up seeing Coates standing there rather nervously. "The Admiral said to tell you that you both have the next three days leave, starting today." And she turned, away, evidently nervous at interrupting the angry couple.

"Let's go home Sarah." And she nodded, standing up and letting him lead her away.

"He'll get you killed." She sobbed into his chest as they got back to their apartment twenty minutes later.

"I promise I'll come home to you Sarah; to you, no matter how long it takes. I love you." He said, patting her back, trying to put her fears above his own.

"I know you're not leaving me Harm, but they're separating us."

"I love you Sarah, I love you."

"I love you too Harm." She said still shaking in his arms.

"I'll marry you Sarah, when I come home." He said, lifting her chin up and forcing her to look at him.

"Harm, now is not the time."

"Yes it is. I love you more than anything in the entire world, so much so that I want to marry you when I get back whether its ten days or… how ever long from now."

"You're asking me to marry you?" she asked, her face still shining with tears and he nodded.

"I don't want you to have any doubts that I'm coming home to you." And she smiled weakly, kissing him gently.

"Yes Harm, I will." And he hugged her tightly.

"You better get changed then, and we can go and buy you a ring."


	10. Chapter 10

The couple walked into JAG three days later, Harm in civilian clothes, Webb waiting for him already in his office. They detoured in favour of Mac's and he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'll be back, I promise, and I'll call you when ever I can."

"I'll keep me cell on." She nodded, a few tears in her eyes. "I love you Harm."

"I love you too Sarah." He said and he kissed her gently, letting it linger.

"I don't want to say goodbye." She practically pleaded, holding him tightly.

"I'll come home to you. I made a promise." And he grabbed her hand, running his fingers over the diamond ring he had placed there.

"Be safe?" and he kissed her again, regretfully letting her go and she watched Webb leave her fiancé's office leading him out of the building.

"He'll be fine Colonel." The Admiral said, leaning against her office door and she turned around, seeing him standing there. "I told Webb that you'd castrate him if something went wrong."

"I'd do more than that sir." She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and he saw the glint of silver and the shine on her finger.

"You and the Commander are getting married?" and she looked down at the stone.

"When he comes home." She nodded, turning back to look out of the door he had just walked through.

"Congratulations Mac." He said stepping forward and he gave her a light congratulatory hug.

"Thank you sir." She said, her smile not as strong as it usually was but he could hardly blame her.

"If it makes you feel better, SECNAV has told the director of the CIA that Rabb is needed back in Washington by Halloween for the hearings into his crash last year. The director has assured us that he will be back."

"Thank you sir, that is comforting news." And her smile was stronger at the thought that it would be four months at most of separation.

"Conference room in fifteen minutes." And she snapped to attention as he left her office.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Harriet said as she and Coates walked into her office, her face still a little red from crying.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said, sniffing and sitting down at her desk, turning the computer on.

"We thought of maybe doing a girl's night this evening. Would you like to come along get rid of some of this tension?" Coates asked and she smiled. "Just popcorn and a few girly movies."

"Sure. We can do it at our apartment if you like. I don't have room mates or children who could walk in on conversation." She said, putting a brave face on.

"Well that would be wonderful ma'am." Harriet said. "Is eight o'clock alright?"

"See you then." She said they gave her reassuring smiles, leaving her office.

Mac leaned back in her chair and picked up the photo on her desk. It was taken when the two of them were in Saudi Arabia a few months ago. They were on the army base, consequentially, she was not wearing the Hajji and he had his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. They were both smiling genuinely and their faces shone in the sunlight.

"I miss you already." She said to the photo, running her fingers over the glass and she stood up heading off to work.

That night she sat with her feet tucked under her, various Chinese boxes on the coffee table, all open as she picked from them. Harriet, Coates and Caroline Imes, a fellow JAG were sitting around her, all discussing the movie they were watching in a way only woman could.

"Are you alright Mac?" Caroline asked and she looked up out of her trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said still absentmindedly twisting the new ring on her finger.

"What's that ma'am?" Jen asked and she looked down at it, her friends realising what it was and the significance.

"You're engaged?" Harriet asked, gently taking her hand and examining the ring.

"Yeah. Harm and I are going to get married when he comes home." And she smiled more widely. "Lord knows how long that will be though."

"Congratulations Colonel." Jen said and she raised her glass, the other women doing the same. "To Mac and Harm and a long full life!"

"To Mac and Harm." The other women agreed, toasting her and she blushed slightly, looking down at her ring.

"I wish he was here though." And they knew there was very little they could do to comfort her.


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks later, Mac sat on her bed with her knees under her chin, hugging herself tightly. Not an hour ago she had the shock of her life and now more than ever did she want to be able to talk to her fiancé. Looking over at the bedside table, she saw the pregnancy test she had taken, staring back at her, blank in the face. The little plus sign drew her gaze like a dead body and she let her hand rest over her stomach. She'd been feeling sick ever since Harm had left four weeks ago but had put it down to misery, but that was before Harriet suggested she might be pregnant and though she had been sceptical, she checked any way.

Now she was sitting on her bed while Harriet made her a cup of tea in her kitchen, trying to help her come to terms with the fact she couldn't tell her child's father.

"Isn't he due to call you at the end of the week?" she asked, coming in and handing her the mug.

"That's what Webb's secretary said but there's no guarantee. I don't even know if they're still in South America. And besides how do I tell him this Harriet? Hey Harm, how's Peru. Hey, by the way, I'm pregnant, oh and yesterday I got a new toaster."

"Well, not quite like that, but I think you have a more pressing matter."

"What's that?"

"Well, you might like to go to a doctor… find out how pregnant you are…" she said kindly and Mac sighed, nodding. "I called my doctor. He can see you in an hour's time if you want."

"I'll grab my jacket." And she stood up, slipping on some shoes, grateful for her friend's concern.

By three that afternoon, she was sitting on the cold table in the obstetrician's office, Harriet waiting outside and she waited patiently for the doctor to arrive. He came in closing the door and smiled at her.

"Colonel. You're a friend of Lieutenant Sims?"

"Yeah. I'm her son's godmother." She said softly as he sat down in the chair, gesturing that she should lie down.

"Well, your blood test confirms your EPT and with your permission, I would like to do an ultrasound now."

"Go ahead." She said, pulling her shirt up. He moved the wand over her stomach, squirting the gel over her stomach.

"May I ask why your fiancé isn't here? I see you're wearing a ring." He said as he moved the wand, looking for the heartbeat.

"He's on assignment at the moment, and I'm really not sure where he is at the moment. I haven't been able to reach him and tell him what's happening." She said, wiping a stray tear away.

"Well, when he rings, you can tell him that you're nearly three months pregnant." He said, turning the monitor to face her where she could see the tennis ball sized foetus growing inside her.

"Three months?" she said, propping herself up for a better look. "I've been on the pill though and I didn't think…"

"Some women are asymptomatic for the first few months, but you are pregnant, due I'd say on the tenth of December."

"Thank you." And she stood up, pulling her t-shirt back down, picking up her bag."

"Colonel, take these and I want to see you again in two months time."

"I will." She said and she took the pamphlets, walking back out to Harriet.

They didn't say anything as they walked back out to the car and it was only then she turned to her friend.

"Three months." She said sitting in the passenger's seat, only looking forward.

"Wow ma'am. Congratulations." Harriet said, starting the car and Mac looked over at her.

"Harriet, do you think you could take me to JAG? I want to talk to the Admiral." She asked and without a word they changed course.

"Admiral?" she said knocking on his door ten minutes later and he waved her in, frowning at her anxious face. "May I have a word?"

"Of course colonel, take a seat." And she closed the door, sitting down in the chair.

"Sir, I need you to help me call Harm. I have to talk to him."

"Colonel, you know that he can't be reached; he's on assignment." And tears of frustration escaped, splashing onto her cheeks. "Mac, I'm sorry. I can't."

"You have to sir. I… I'm pregnant sir. I need to tell him." And she wiped her tears away.

"Congratulations Colonel, when is your baby due?" he asked smiling but she didn't reciprocate.

"A little before Christmas. Please sir, I need to call him." She begged and he nodded.

"I'll call the deputy director. Go home Colonel. Take the rest of the week." And she nodded.

"You'll get Harm to call home?"

"I'll do my best." And she nodded, leaving the building and stepping into a cab outside.


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later, Mac was still lying on the couch at home when the phone rang and she picked it up, long having lost hope.

"Hello?"

"Sarah… Sarah?" came his voice broken from what she assumed was a great distance. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm here Harm. I've missed you." She said, sitting up, staring into nothingness, as though she could see him standing there. "Are you coming home soon?"

"Soon I hope. I'm about ready to kill him." And she understood who 'he' was, knowing he couldn't give specifics on a classified mission. "They said you've been trying to call me for days now. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant Harm." She said, putting her hand over her stomach. "Three months now. I found out the other day." And there was silence over the line. "Harm? Say something!"

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

"10th of December." She smiled, hearing the gaiety in his voice.

"Wow, Sarah, wow! If I was there I would kiss you." And she laughed slightly.

"When are you coming home honey?" she asked, looking up at a photo of them on the mantle. "I miss you so much and now you're missing out on something else."

"Soon, or else I'll break names and that way they'll have to let me come home."

"Come home Harm." And she heard him sigh from the other end.

"I'm always coming home to you; to marry you, for our baby!" he added excitedly, just as a loud noise made Mac's heart practically stop.

There was gunfire in the background and she couldn't hear her husband to be talking any more. Her blood ran cold as images of him dead across some tavern flashed through her head and she dropped the portable phone, beginning to sob again. She walked into their bedroom and picked up his pillow, hugging it tightly as she did every night since he'd left and wept quietly. Would the child growing inside her ever know its father? And with that thought, she cried herself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

She didn't hear anything from him for six weeks and all her friends and her doctor could tell how stressed she was by this. She wasn't eating properly or sleeping and everyone kept commenting on the fact that she was glowing or asking how she was – something that annoyed her immensely. One evening she heard someone knock at her door and she opened it to see the young petty officer standing there, her cover under her arm.

"Ma'am, can I come in please?" she asked nervously and she shrugged stepping back.

Jennifer sat down on the couch as Mac flopped into the armchair. "Please forgive me if I'm forward but we're all worried about you."

"I'm fine Jen, I just… I want Harm to come home."

"I understand." She replied, nodding slightly and she broke, letting her fears fly out of her mouth to a woman who she was not all that close to.

"He's missing everything. I'm even starting to show that I'm pregnant with his child and he's not here to see it." And the petty officer's eyes popped out at hearing the colonel confess her secret.

Only the Admiral and Harriet knew that she was pregnant – as far as she knew, Mac having hoped that she could announce it when Harm was there beside her.

"You're pregnant ma'am?"

"A bit over four months." She said her hands moving down to rest on her stomach where there was a slight bump beginning to stretch her skin.

"Congratulations."

"Harm's not here though to be with me though, through this. It's his baby too."

"Maybe you could make a book or something for him for when he gets home. You could take photographs of your silhouette, put the ultrasounds in it… all those things so that when he comes home he hasn't missed out on anything." And tears began to roll down the marine's face at the sentiment.

"Could you help me with it Jen?" she asked and the young girl nodded.

"I'd be happy to. You and the Commander have given me so much guidance. I'd be honoured to help in return."

"Thank you, and as long as we're doing this; out of the office, its Mac, not ma'am."

"Alright then Mac." She smiled, opening up her bulging purse and fishing a camera out. Mac threw her a curious look as to whey she had so many things in there and she smiled slightly. "I live with four other women. It's a little crowded and things tend to go missing."

"Would you like to stay here for a while? I could use the company; as you can see I've been falling apart recently."

"If you don't have a problem with it, I'd be ever grateful. I've been looking for a new apartment."

"You can use one of the spare rooms, though… I suppose I have to turn one of them into a room for the baby."

"I'll help you. With everything." And she turned her camera on, Mac standing up, her t-shirt tight enough that she could see the protrusion. "So, for the commander."

"For Harm." She whispered under her breath.


	14. Chapter 14

Two months later Mac sat at her desk, her pregnancy no longer a mystery to her colleagues as her six and a half month stomach preceded her where ever she went. Coates had moved into one of the spare bedrooms in her apartment and she made sure, to everyone's relief that she ate three decent meals a day and slept at least eight hours each night. One Friday, she was sorting through mundane UA records when a soft knock came from her door. She looked up, her smile appearing instantly and she struggled to get up from her chair as Harm walked into the office.

"I told you I'd come back." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"You're home? You're home for good?" she asked looking up at his face and he nodded, capturing her lips with his. Harm's tongue invaded her mouth and it was though he had never left. She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him close. "I missed you so much honey."

"I missed you too." Harm said and he looked down at the bulge that was pressing against him.

"Yeah Harm, I wasn't lying." Mac smiled and he pressed his hand against her stomach. He felt the gentle kicks she had discovered a month ago and gasped, withdrawing his hand.

"Was that…" and she took his hand, guiding it back over the spot.

"That's your baby, greeting its daddy." She smiled and he bent down, kissing her again.

"You don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" and she shook her head.

"I didn't want to find out without you, but I have an appointment tomorrow. We can ask together then." And he nodded, pulling her back into his arms.

"Welcome home Commander." The admiral said an hour later as the two of them walked into his office. "How did you escape Webb?"

"He told me to. Said it would help his cover if his bodyguard deserted him." He said, ignoring protocol and keeping his arm around his fiancée's waist.

"And I see you've confirmed what the Colonel told you. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir." And he kissed Mac's temple, neither of the men failing to notice her smile.

"Take the rest of the day off Colonel. I'll see both of you here day after tomorrow at 0800 sharp." And they snapped to attention, leaving the office.

"Petty officer Coates has been living with me for a few months Harm, after that phone call we had, where it was cut off with gunfire."

"I'm so sorry about that Sarah. We were caught in cross fire, but in all honesty, that call saved my life. The bullet hit my phone and stopped."

"Well, I was a mess. She's really been looking after me, and I don't want her to have to move out just because you're home now." And he nodded. "She is looking for her own place though."

"I don't care. I'm home with the woman I love." And he opened the passenger door of her car, letting her sit down before walking around to the driver's seat and taking the car keys from her. "I'm just so glad to be home."

He kept his hand on their stomach as they drove home and no sooner did they get there, Harm picked her up and carried her inside.

"I have something to show you inside." Mac said as they got onto the lift and he put her on her feet.

"What is it? You're not about to tell me that there's triplets in there, are you?"

"No, just one, but it's related." And she unlocked the door, heading straight to the bookcase and handing him the scrapbook Coates had helped her start. "You can read it while I take my uniform off." But he followed her into their bedroom.

Harm watched as she pulled the smock over her head and unbuttoned her oversized blouse. Her smooth skin was stretched over her stomach and she sat down, letting Harm put his hand against her skin. "Open the book Harm." And he did so, smiling as he saw the first page. She's stuck her EPT in there with the plus sign as obvious as anything, and the page from her diary that marked the day.

"You were scared." He commented as she laid down, pulling a pair of sweats on but leaving her top half covered only by her sports bra (the only one that fit her).

"I was but not because we're having a baby. I was scared because I didn't know if you would ever find out if you were killed on this farfetched mission."

"I'm so sorry baby." And she smiled.

"You can't call me that any more; we have a real one."

Harm kept turning pages, seeing the first two ultrasounds and the developing shape of his son or daughter, smiling as he saw the photos of her silhouette and frowning as he read the doctors reports of malnutrition and high blood pressure.

"I was so worried Harm. I couldn't eat or sleep… that was when Jen came to live here and she's looked after me so I can look after our child." She said as he lay down beside her, pulling his fiancée into his arms.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you."

"Don't worry about it. It's all better now." She said and she closed her eyes, their hands resting on her stomach as they drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Sarah woke up and almost started crying again, believing that Harm returning home was a dream. That was until at least she heard someone moving about in the kitchen and she knew that Jennifer was not an early riser and was not likely to be her.

"Harm?" she called and he wrapped his arms around her as she joined him in the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, putting a pancake on a plate and handing it to her.

"It's the first full night's sleep I've had in a while." She said kissing him lightly.

"What time is the doctor's visit?" he asked excitedly, sitting down at the dining table and putting a mug of tea in front of her.

"1300." She smiled, taking a bite, feeling his hand creep under the table to rest on her stomach.

"Can we do something before hand? I have an idea."

"What?" she asked, leaning closer.

"I want to go down to the base chapel and get married." He said, closing the gap with his lips.

"Today?" she asked lazily as they broke apart.

"Admiral Chegwidden and Bud and Harriet and Sturgis are meeting us down there as our witnesses in about two hours." He said smiling and she grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers with his. "I did say when I got back I'd marry you."

"Today Harm?" she laughed, taking another bite and he nodded.

"I called the base on the flight home and got it all set up. I want to be your husband Sarah."

"And I want to be your wife." Mac replied instantly, a wide smile on both their faces.

The quiet joy was broken by a loud cry of "DAMN!" – The sound of Coated tripping over a chair.

"There's breakfast Jen if you want to join us." Mac said and the petty officer came out, already in her summer whites.

"Good morning Mac, Harm." She said, sitting down at the table and pouring herself some orange juice. "I've started looking for a new apartment now that you're home sir. There's one listed in your old building that I've put in for."

"You don't have to run out on my account." Harm said kindly and she shook her head.

"All the same, you're about to be a family and I don't want to become the mad Aunty Jenny who won't leave." She smiled.

"Jen, would you like to come with Harm and I this morning? He's arranged for us to get married at the base chapel."

"Wow, congratulations." She smiled.

"Would you like to come with us?" Harm asked again, putting his arm around his bride's shoulder.

"I'd have to check with the Admiral."

"He'll be there too. Say you'll come?"

"Absolutely – I'd love to, but I'll have to meet you there."

"Two hours. Will you remind the admiral for us?"

"I'll get him there." She smiled and Jen grabbed a piece of toast, running out the door.

Mac laid another gentle kiss on Harm's lips and stood up, walking back into their room, through to their bathroom. "I'm taking a shower and getting dressed. Why don't you use the other bathroom so we're not late?"

"Alright. I'll wait in the living room for you." And he kissed her deeply as she slipped away.

An hour later Harm was sitting on the couch in a suit and tie, reading through four months of the mail addressed to him that Mac hadn't opened. He had given her permission but she had left the personal letters for him, trusting there was nothing that she should worry about. She came out of their bedroom in a red flared skirt and wrap black shirt that stretched generously to accommodate their child.

"You look beautiful honey." He said standing up and kissing her deeply.

"You clean up good too Harm." And she straightened his tie needlessly.

"Ready to go?"

"Do we have everything we need?"

"Me, you, our witness are meeting us there and I have these." He said, pulling a ring box out of his pocket. "They were my parents." And he opened the box revealing the simple silver bands.

"We have everything we need then." And he took her hand, the two of them walking out.


	16. Chapter 16

"Commander, you may now kiss the bride." The chaplain said and Harm captured Mac's lips, their friends applauding around them.

"Congratulations Colonel, Commander." The Admiral said stepping up to them and kissing Mac's cheek.

"Thank you sir." She said, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I've spoken to the chain of command too. They'll decide which of you has to leave JAG after your maternity leave which is in a couple of months any how. You have some time to decide what you want to do."

"Congratulations ma'am." Harriet said giving her friend a hug and she smiled, pulling away after a minute and putting her hand on her stomach. "It's moving?"

"Yeah; almost constantly now."

"Know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"We're going to find out this afternoon." She smiled as Harm moved back from Sturgis, putting his arms around her waist

"And we're going to be late for that appointment if we're not careful." He whispered in her ear.

"We'll come and visit after." Mac said and she let Harm lead her out of the chapel, back to the car.

"I love you Sarah." He said as they reached the car and she leaned in closer, pressing their lips together. "I'll love you till the day I die."

"I know you will." She said with a smile. "I love you too. You've given me the greatest gift I could have hoped for; a family."

"Do you think that this baby will be our only one?" he asked, resting his hands on her stomach and she moved his hands around to the spots where it was kicking.

"I don't know. We both grew up without siblings; maybe it will be good for our little one to have a brother or sister… but ask me after one round in child birth." She finished with a grin, climbing into the car.

"So, it's Mrs Colonel Rabb now?" Mac's doctor asked as she lay down on the table smiling broadly.

"Yeah, Lt. Flynn, this is Harm, or Commander Rabb." She said, her fingers loosely entwined with his.

"Well, coming home seems to have done wonders for your wife's blood pressure Commander. Are you eating?"

"Yes." And she pulled her shirt up, ready for the Doppler.

"Sarah says you can tell us if it's a boy or a girl, if we want." Harm said and he nodded, already moving the wand over Mac's stomach.

"It should be coming up in a moment." He smiled and they lapsed into silence, Harm seeing his baby for the first time.

"What is it?" she asked, propping her head up on her arm as the two of them looked at the image on the screen.

"It looks like a little girl. See – you can see the development of the female genitalia, and she seems to be inheriting some of your characteristics already ma'am – you cheek bones; something we all get from our mothers." He said.

"A little girl?" Harm asked in wonderment, still mesmerised by the image.

"Daddy's little girl." Mac said, squeezing his hand.

"Congratulations Colonel, Commander. I'll print a screen capture for you, or would you like two?"

"Print two." They said together and she sat up, clearing the gel from her stomach and sliding off the table.

"I'd like to see you again at thirty four weeks and then on your due date if you haven't gone into labour before then. You can make appointments with my ensign out side." And they nodded, the couple leaving the examination room.

"We're going to have a little girl Sarah." He said, picking her up off her feet and hugging her tightly.

"You don't mind that it's not a little boy? Another Harmon Rabb?" ane he shook his head.

"We are going to have a beautiful little girl that looks just like her mother. And remember, my brains."

"And your ego? I don't think so." She laughed.

"Well, you're nearly seven months. Did you start planning a nursery while I was gone?"

"Not yet." She said sheepishly and he put her down on the ground, his arm around her shoulder.

"We better get started then." And the couple walked together to the car, heading for the first time towards 'Baby's Galore'


	17. Chapter 17

A truck delivered the furniture for their little girl's room that weekend and Jennifer through them an impromptu baby shower to adorn the room with the rest of the necessities a few weeks later.

"Are you alright Bud?" Harm asked, sitting down beside the junior officer and handing him a beer as they watched their friends fawn over the pink.

"Yes sir, I'm fine."

"I just thought that this might hit a little close to home, with baby Sarah and everything." He said and he shrugged.

"It does bring back memories but we've moved beyond it."

"Are you sure?" and Bud nodded, looking over at his wife.

"It was a tragedy when our baby died but Harriet and I are moving past it."

"How long is it now Harm?" Sturgis asked moving over to him and swigging from his beer.

"Four weeks." He said smiling, watching as Mac kept her hands folded over her stomach, moving them to where ever she felt her daughter kick.

"Wow. Four weeks and you're going to be a father. That kid is going to have a life of hell." He said and Bud laughed.

"And why is that Sturgis?"

"Because she'll have the overbearing, egotistical and arrogant man that you are for a father."

"Well, it's better than anything that you could do." He retorted and they laughed.

"What are you talking about over hear?" Mac asked walking over to them and she pulled Harm's arm around her shoulder.

"Just about how your daughter isn't going to be allowed to leave the house till she's twenty one." Sturgis said and she poked him in the side.

"Well, he'll want her to get out I dare say to go up in the plane."

"Oh yeah; I'll have her flying solo by her tenth birthday." And she shook her head, just as Bud was called over to Harriet who was still going crazy over the pink jumpsuit.

"You know Sturgis, Harm and I wanted to ask you something." She said sitting down the two men sitting down beside her.

"And Harm's too proud to ask me herself?"

"We want you to be our daughter's godfather." And he was speechless as Mac leaned back into her husband's arms, feeling his hands rest on the massive bulge.

"Well done honey – you've finally rendered him speechless." He said and Sturgis shook his head.

"You're serious?"

"She's going to need one good man in her life." Mac joked and Harm poked her in the arm.

They made small talk for another hour or so before their well wishers left them in peace.

"How are your ankles honey?" Harm asked as she sat down, swinging her feet up onto a cushion.

"Sore. You going to massage them for me?" and he shrugged, sitting down beside her, his fingers rubbing over her feet.

"You're ready for this baby to be born, aren't you?"

"I miss being in control Harm, even if it's only of my own body. She sits right on my bladder so I've got to go to the toilet every twenty minutes or so."

"You know, I have something to tell you Sarah." And she looked up at him, not sure what he was about to say.

"You're not about to tell me there's another woman, are you?"

"No… it's about Peru."

"What about Peru?" she asked, his fingers still strongly rubbing his feet.

"Webb called me. He said that the story he gave his captors about me was that I'd run away with all his money. The CIA put that money in a bank account in my name as a sort of payment for the assignment."

"How much?" and Harm looked down at her nervously.

"Almost $200,000." And her jaw dropped.

"They just gave you all that money?" she asked, siting up and he nodded. "That's like four years worth of pay Harm!"

"I know. They said it was because of the risk and the fact that I didn't have a choice in the assignment." He replied, pulling her into his side.

"That's a lot of money Harm. Enough to make sure our daughter is always provided for." She half smiled. "Are you sure it's ours?"

"Webb said to make sure to report it to the IRS." And she laughed, closing her eyes.

"Is our daughter moving?" he asked, the money forgotten in the face of a greater joy.

"Yeah. On my right side." And Harm put his hand where she indicated, feeling the defined kicks against his palm. "You know, she doesn't have a name yet honey."

"You've been thinking have you?" and she nodded.

"What about you though? Any names come to mind?"

"A few."

"Like…" she prompted and he smiled at her, his hand still on her stomach.

"You first."

"One then the other?" and he nodded.

"Georgia"

"Katrina"

"Jasmine"

"Rebecca"

"Penny"

"Lisa"

"Katherine" and Sarah stopped, looking up at him.

"I was going to suggest that." She said, covering his hand with hers and moving it around.

"It was my grandmother's name."

"I thought her name was Sarah – like me."

"My other grandmother. My mother's mother."

"My great aunt was called Katherine. Uncle Matt's wife."

"Do you think the world is ready for an 'Katherine Rabb'?" he asked and she nodded, smiling.

"Our little Kat." And she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Two days after her due date, Mac walked irritably into JAG just half an hour after Harm, her hands on her hips, glowering at her husband.

"I know you're uncomfortable honey and if I could do something I would." He said defensively, standing up, knowing that his wife would ignore the client in the chair.

"You are never getting me pregnant again." She said, stamping her foot, finally noticing the man in the chair. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Not at all, Mrs Rabb, I presume?" and he stood up, Mac noticing that he was a chaplain.

"I'm sorry, Harm why didn't you tell me you had a client!"

"Mrs Rabb, please don't worry on my account. The commander was just giving me the facts about some navy dependants who have been stealing from the Chapel." He said pushing his chair in.

"I'm sorry reverend. He's got me two days over due."

"I'll say a prayer for you and see if your little one comes forth. Do you know if you are having a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl reverend." Harm said walking over to Mac and putting his arm around her waist.

"A blessing for both of you." He smiled and he picked his cover up, nodding at the two of them as he left.

Mac turned back to Harm once the door had closed and put her hands on her hips.

"You are never getting me pregnant again." She said, sitting in the empty chair, her legs apart to accommodate her expansive bump.

"She'll be here soon." He said, kneeling down beside her, kissing her stomach through her shirt.

"Not soon enough." She replied. "Can you come home Harm? I just feel like I need you home."

"I'd have to check with the Admiral, and bring a lot of work home…" he warned and she stood up.

"I'll talk to him."

"Sarah…" but she had already walked out the office door.

"Admiral?" Mac said walking into his office and he looked up, clearly confused as to how she had gotten past his yeoman.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" he asked standing up and walking around the desk as she waddled inside.

"I wanted to ask if I could take Harm home. I need him." And he looked up at her sympathetically.

"You'll stay here won't you if I don't let him." And she nodded stubbornly. "Well, I don't really want to deliver another baby in this office. Go on, get him out of here. Tell him he is using some of his excess leave till that kid is born." And she smiled, giving him a light hug before turning around and leaving.

"Harm, get your jacket." She said and he obeyed her command, some of the people in the office snickering at how the most senior officer there was like a dog obeying it's master. "He said you can use some of your extra leave till she's born."

"I'll just get some files together." And he picked them up, Mac leaning against his door, waiting for him. A ripple of pain shot through her stomach but Mac kept her face calm, not steady enough though to satisfy her husband. "Honey?"

"My back's just a bit sore. Are you ready?" and he nodded, grabbing his briefcase and walking her out.

"Your back's not sore, is it?" Harm said as he helped Mac into the car and she shook her head.

"My stomach. I don't know, maybe that reverend started praying." She smiled weakly.

"Think you're in labour?" he asked, getting into the driver's seat and turning to face her.

"One bit of pain doesn't constitute that." But he shook his head.

"I'm taking you to Bethesda. They should at least check since you're overdue." He said and he squeezed her hand gently, pulling away.


	19. Chapter 19

Seventeen hours and nine minutes later, Mac was screaming at the top of her lungs, Harm sitting behind her, squeezing her hands as the pressure built.

"No more Harm, please, no more." She whimpered, leaning back against him, closing her eyes. She had been twisting and writhing in pain for hours and yet her doctor told her a little while ago that she was still a few hours away from delivery.

"Come on Sarah. In a couple more hours we'll be holding our very own little baby girl."

"I don't want to." She cried and she slumped against him, her sweaty hair sticking to her head.

He kissed her neck and a midwife came in to check her progress, smiling as she finished.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Mac snapped and the woman took off her gloves to stand beside her.

"I'm going to get your doctor now. You're ten centimetres and fully effaced which means we can take you to delivery."

"Hear that Sarah? She's coming." Harm grinned, wiping tears of pain from her cheeks. "Are you ready Marine?" and she nodded weakly as they pulled her out of the room and down the hall.

"Good Sarah, really good. Keep it going." The doctor said and she screamed, trying to break the bones in Harm's hands.

"Keep going honey. She's almost here." He said, ignoring his own lesser pain.

"You're doing really well Sarah, the head is out and you just have to pass the shoulders now and she'll be here." He said and with another piercing scream and a rush, a new cry entered the world.

"Congratulations Colonel. You have a healthy baby girl with a set of very healthy lungs." The midwife said as they severed the umbilical cord and handed her to her mother.

"She's here." Mac said putting the screaming babe to her chest and Harm looked down at them both, smiling broadly.

"She looks just like you. Your lungs too." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"She's actually here." And she cried in joy.

"Colonel, we have to clean both of you up now, but we'll bring her into your room in a moment." And the doctor took the child into the other room.

"We have our daughter." Harm said as his wife was helped into a clean bed and gown. "She's just perfect." And she smiled, closing her eyes, exhausted. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Where is she?"

"They're going to bring her in soon Colonel, Commander. Just relax." The nurse said and she nodded, leaning back against the pillows.

"Did you see her Harm?" and he nodded.

"She looks almost exactly like you Sarah; almost a miniature version." And she smiled, her eyes still closed.

Twenty minutes later, the same nurse brought their baby into the room and Mac opened her arms to take her, cradling the infant in her arms.

"Are we still calling her Katherine?" Harm asked, siting on the edge of the bed, looking down at his daughter. She had a little bit of black hair at the top of her head and there was a pink blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"She looks like a Katherine." Mac agreed and she handed her over to her father. "Come on daddy." She smiled and he took her with a smile.

"Why don't you sleep honey? You're exhausted. I'll look after her." And she nodded, not having the energy to fight it.

Mac fell asleep within minutes and Harm moved to the chair, still holding his daughter. "You are beautiful." He whispered after twenty minutes or so and he put her down in the crib, pulling out his cell phones to check the time. It was almost midnight and he dialled Sturgis' number, needing to share his gaiety with someone.

"Turner." He said wearily through the line and Harm smiled, not taking his eyes off his newborn.

"It's me Sturgis. We're at Bethesda."

"Is something wrong? Is Mac in labour?" he asked nervously and Harm laughed.

"I'm a father. She had the baby."

"What?"

"Sarah went into labour as we were leaving this morning. We have a little girl, called Katherine."

"That's wonderful." And he nodded, sitting down.

"How's Mac doing?" Sturgis asked and Harm's eyes travelled over the sleeping figure of his wife.

"She's exhausted and sleeping at the moment."

"Well pass on my congratulations when she wakes up."

"Thanks. Do you mind ringing everyone else though and letting them know?"

"Sure. We'll come see you in the morning." He said and Harm grinned.

"See you then buddy." And he hung up the phone, putting it back in his pocket.

He sat back in the chair looking between his wife and his daughter and grinned. He was so lucky to have both of them in his life; the woman of his dreams – the love of his life and now a child with her. He had a family; something he had wanted ever since his father had gone missing. Walking over to his daughter, he picked up little Katherine and cradled her against his chest, listening to the soft baby sounds she was making, his heart swelling with pride. He didn't understand how he could love someone as much as he did after only knowing her for a few hours but all he knew was he did.


	20. Chapter 20

"Mom, how long is dinner going to be, because I promised I'd meet Sue at the movies by eight." Kat said as she ran into the kitchen where her parents were talking.

"Kat, how old are you?" Mac asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Fourteen mom, you know that."

"So in fourteen years, you still haven't figured out that your dad cooks every night?" and the teenager laughed.

"Twenty minutes Kat." Harm said, kissing the top of his daughter's head and she nodded, running back into her room, the music suddenly blaring loudly.

"I meant to ask how your cases went earlier." He said as he stirred the pasta on the stove.

"It's a bit hard to defend a private who wrote a letter saying that he was going UA to his mother and then followed through when said letter found it's way into the hands of the prosecution, but Bud did really well." She said with a sigh, unbuttoning her jacket and hanging it over the back of the chair.

"What about life as the Inspector General? Still wishing you we're back at JAG?" she replied and he nodded.

"What are you going to do? It's not like we can work in the same department." And he sighed.

"Any how," Mac said changing the subject, "Where are the boys? I thought they were home."

"They are." He said and she looked at him confused.

"Harm, they are twelve year old boys; they are not this quiet."

"Go check their room." And she threw him a furtive look, walking down the hall to her sons' room.

Mac opened the door and her jaw nearly dropped to the ground as she saw her boys sitting on the floor of their room, actually doing their homework – not fighting or wrestling as they normally did.

"David, Ben, are you boys alright?" she asked and they looked up at her.

"Yeah… why?" David asked, rolling onto his back and starting up at her.

"You are awfully quiet. Are you sure?"

"Mom, we're fine. Dad just said that if we did all our work on time this week, he'd take us flying on the weekend." Ben said and suddenly everything made sense.

"Is that so? Well, keep the work up." And she closed the door, walking back into the kitchen.

"Flying Harm?" she said, sitting down in the chair and he shrugged, handing her a glass of water.

"It worked, didn't it?" and she nodded, smiling at him.

"So… Admiral Rabb, after you take the boys flying what surprises do you have in store for me?" Mac asked, putting her feet up and looking lazily over at him.

"For you my General? I was thinking breakfast in bed to begin with." He said, putting a bowl of pasta in front of her and the others around the table at their children's various seats.

"I'm looking forward to it." She smiled and he kissed the side of her neck. "Can you get Zoë for me?" and he nodded, walking into the fourth bedroom.

Katherine had been born when Mac was 29, with Ben and David (who were fraternal twins), born two years later. The real surprise had been though when Harm and Mac found out that they were expecting a fourth child. Zoë was now two years old, born when Mac turned 40, and despite the risk, she was perfect.

"Look, here's mommy!" Harm said as he handed the little girl to her mother and she smiled, hugging her tightly

"Mama!" she said, hugging her still tightly as the rest of the brood joined them at the table.

"What time are you going to be home from the movies Kat?" Harm asked as they started eating.

"10:30 I think. I'll ring you when it's finished and Sue's mom said she'd bring me home." She said, addressing her mother who nodded, appreciating the maturity she showed.

"What are you seeing?"

"Girl Next Door" she replied, taking a small bite.

"How about you boys. What are your plans this Friday night?"

"Dad was taking us bowling, remember mom?" David said and she sighed.

"So it's just you and me home alone is it sweetie?" she asked, looking over at Zoë who smiled from her high chair, and lifted her half full bowl up and put it on her head.

"And a bath." Harm added and they laughed.

Kat left the table after twenty minutes later, grabbing her bag from beside the door as Mac lifted Zoë out of her high chair, carrying her to the bathroom.

"Boys, you're not allowed to go till you clean up the table." And there was a groan as the twins started to clean, Harm following his wife into the bathroom.

"You going to be alright alone tonight Sarah?" he asked as she sat on the floor beside the bath, pulling her clothes and nappy off.

"We'll be fine." She smiled and he sat on the toilet beside her, kissing the top of her head.

"She was such a surprise, wasn't she." He said, nodding to Zoë who was now playing with bubbles, a few strands of pasta swimming in the bath.

"She is your fault." She retorted but grinning broadly. "She looks more like you though than Kat does."

"Well she's you're clone. The boys on the other hand…"

"Yeah, they're just like you and as identical as they can be without being the same."

"I know." He replied, kissing the top of her head. "No more though, right?"

"No more or we're going to need a bigger place." And the two of them turned around as the baby began to babble.

"Mommy bubble with me?" she asked and Mac kissed the top of her head.

"Have fun with the boys tonight." She said and he kissed her deeply, their two year old making 'icky' noises and he headed back out to his sons.

"You want mommy to have a bath with you?" and Zoë nodded, splashing her little hands in the water. "Well lets put some clean water in and then mommy will join you." And she pulled the plug out, the remnants of spaghetti running down the drain. The child lost interest in the bath and climbed out, now at least devoid of tomato sauce and she ran down the hall without any clothes on towards her bedroom, diving into a pile of toys in the corner.

"Are you going to let mommy put your jammies on?" and she smiled cheekily from the pile.

"No." she replied with a smile and Mac ran in, lying down beside her daughter.

"Mommy loves you." She said, picking the infant up and holding her in the air.

"Me love mommy!" she replied and Mac kissed her cheek, reaching for a nappy and her pyjamas.

Mac put her in bed an hour later after some time in front of the teletubbies and she sat down on the couch once the house was quiet, looking at the new photo above the mantle. She and Harm were standing there in their uniforms, Harm with the stars of a Read Admiral and Mac with those of a Brigadier General, their ribbons stretched across their chests. The boys were beside their father with very similar smiles, dressed as polar opposites though their differences apparent. Ben was much louder and active compared to his brother – younger by just nine minutes. David always preferred quieter activities, reading and drawing and yet, while Ben played every sport possible, David was an outstanding hockey player and was already looking at playing in the minors.

Kat was standing beside her mother with Zoë in her arms who was barely six months old at the time and Harm swore each time he saw the picture that they were both Sarah, just one out of uniform. Kat had jumped a year in school and now at just fourteen was already in high school instead of middle. She was just like her mother in almost every respect, warm and kind, with the same open heartedness that Mac had, to her credit. Zoë had her arms around Kat's neck, her blue eyes open but her head resting on her sister's shoulder. Her brown curls were like a mop on the top of her head and she smiled cheekily.

Mac was so blessed to have her family all around her especially at a time like this. Only two months ago, Harm had been diagnosed with motor neuron disease and they both knew that his time was being cut short. They hadn't yet told their children, knowing they would worry but they would have too soon. Kat had already figured out that there was something going on. She didn't fail to see that he had migraines on a weekly basis or that he was limping more when he walked even though he blamed it on the day he crash landed at sea.

They had lived in fear over the last few months as there was nothing that any of them could do about this disease, not like other fouls they had faced. Mac had cried herself to sleep for a week when he was diagnosed and Harm did his best to support her. He knew why she was scared and it was the same for him. He was worried that he would never see his children grow up – finish collage or get married. That he would never see his grandchildren, birthdays or Christmas'.

She sat there in the darkness till Kat came home and she hugged her daughter tightly, much to her bemusement. Mac and Harm had agreed earlier on it was time to tell them and Harm was talking to their sons at that very moment while telling Katherine was down to her mother.

"Kat, sit down, there's something I have to tell you."

"This is about dad, isn't it?" She said sitting beside her mother and she nodded, putting her arms around her shoulders. "He's sick, isn't he."

"Do you know what motor neuron disease is baby?" and she nodded.

"The thing Stephen Hawking has." And Mac nodded. "Daddy has that?"

"Yeah baby, he does." And tears began to flow down her face.

"How much time does he have?" and she pulled her daughter into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Mom?"

"No one can tell. His doctor said… said that some people only get two years and some people have been living with the disease for the last twenty years. No one knows how long he has."

"How long have you and daddy known?"

"About two months." She said and Kat jumped off the couch, walking away from her mother.

"What's he lost control of?" she asked quietly and despite the sadness of the situation, Mac admired the sensibility her daughter was showing.

"So far, just some of the muscles in one of his legs. That's why he's limping; it's got nothing to do with his crash all those years ago."

"You know you could have told me mom. You and dad could have trusted me with this, not to tell Ben and Davy."

"It's not a question of trust baby. We we're hoping that it was something else but they couldn't find any other diagnosis." Mac said as Kat turned back around and sat beside her mother.

"He's not about to die is he mom?"

"Hopefully not for many, many years." She said and the flood gates opened, both girls crying on the couch.


	21. Chapter 21

Twelve years later, on the twins' twenty third birthdays, Harm sat in the chair beside the fire, Mac sitting on the arm rest, her arms around his shoulders. She had gone back on active duty nine years ago as Harm gradually lost more and more function before finally being given a medical discharge. He had lost the use of his legs entirely a year earlier and was confined to a wheel chair, but he was lucky to still have the use of the rest of his body.

"Happy birthday boys." She said as the parents looked over at their daughter.

"Thanks mom, and thank you dad." David said, pulling on his jacket, ready to go out with his brother after the obligatory dinner with the family.

"We'll come back tomorrow and pick this stuff up if it's alright. We're meeting some of our comrades at the pub." Ben said, gesturing to both their marine greens in sea bags by the door.

"No driving – get a cab." Harm said and they nodded.

"Hey, Zoë, do you have your homework finished?" Mac said turning to her fourteen year old.

"Yeah it's done. I needed to get it out of the way because I've got sport tomorrow. Did you want to come and watch?"

"Sure." Harm said instantly, wanting to be as active as possible with his children before his time was cut short. "You know, Kat gave me some good news today."

"She spoke to you and not me?" Mac said as Zoë ran upstairs to check her face book page.

"She's getting married."

"What?" Mac demanded turning to him and he nodded.

"Mathew came to see me yesterday. He asked permission to marry her." He said smiling holding his wife's hand.

"She's barely 25!"

"She found a good man at least. He's responsible and loves her; that I can tell."

"So our little girl is engaged?"

"Not quite, but she will be. I gave him my blessing, and he told me he's looking for a ring now."

"Wow." Mac said, moving to sit in his lap and kissing him softly. "Our daughter's actually getting married?"

"Eventually, and if she says yes to him." Harm said putting his arms around her.

"You'll be the mother of the bride."

"Kat's getting married?" Zoë said from the stairs running down to her parents.

"She doesn't know it yet baby, so, not a word." Harm warned and she nodded excitedly.

"Wow, this is so cool. I can't wait till she knows."

"Well not a word as of yet."

"Still," the teenager said. "It's good that something joyful is happening."

"What do you mean honey?" Mac asked.

"Well you can't walk any more dad. And we all know that one day; and we don't know when… at least something really good is happening before you get sicker." And Mac got off his lap, hugging her youngest child, a few tears on her cheeks.

"Don't think like that sweetheart." Harm said.

"It's a bit hard not to. You've been losing control of your muscles ever since I can remember. I didn't know you really before then, not like Kat, Ben and David."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He said and Zoë climbed into his lap, giving him a tight hug.

"It's alright." She said, "none of us love you any less."

Two years later, Harm sat proudly in the front of the church, a pang of sadness still echoing around him despite the fact they were there to witness the wedding of their daughter. Life had taken an unpleasant turn for the family; not only had Harm now lost the use of his left forearm but he and Mac had lost a son. The third Gulf war had erupted four years ago and both their sons had enlisted in the Marines; following their mother and regretfully, David was killed in action three months earlier. None of them had been the same since and Mac cried each time she looked up at their old family photo, seeing her son smiling back, even though he was now gone. Ben walked his sister down the isle towards the man she loved and Harm put his good arm around his wife.

"I wish David was here." She said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"We all do." He said, drooling a little; some of his facial muscles also gone and she dabbed at his mouth with a tissue, both of them looking up as the minister began to speak.

"Before we begin here, we would like to remember one who cannot and should be with us here today. Marine Sergeant David Rabb gave his life for his country not three months ago and cannot be here with his family to see the union of his sister and the man she loves. For the son lost; we do remember him."

"Sempra Fie!" Ben called from the front row and every military man and woman in the church responded; "Gurah."

"You know, Katherine spoke to me earlier. The exact same thing that happened to us has happened to her and Matt."

"What?" and she whispered a sentence in his ear, Harm's eyes watering in joy as he listened to his little girl get married.

"If it's a boy, they're going to call him David."

"I'll be a grandpa before I die?" he said and she nodded.

"You'll get your last wish." And tears rolled down her face as joy mixed with sadness.


End file.
